Adoras Catra
by G U Autum
Summary: Adora is in the middle of a self-inspection and she recounts what Catra is for her when everything is said and done. Ranked T for swearing and a few innuendos. I don't own the cover, it's from "Cotoncandyofterror" on Tumblr, check it out, it's pretty cool.


Catra was, in one word, a mess.

**_A huge one_**

Adora knew this, for all that matter, she couldn't control it, and, to be honest, she didn't try. Catra was hers if the other couldn´t handle her, it was their problem, she never image Catra being something she wasn't, like, she couldn't be in peace if her feline companion didn't make a fuss over the silliest thing, or if she didn't complain about their work, for more easy it was.

**_She loves it_**

Without lying Adora could say that she didn't care for any of her problems, her anger was passion, her complaining amusing, her whining never let her be in silence (which she hated with all her will) and her fear, even it pains her to see Catra that bad, make Adora remember that her friend, her companion was still alive, the same as her pain.

Adora hate to see Catra hurt, at least when it was really serious. It didn't matter if it was a small cut, Catra would heal fast and the scar will be cover by her fur, but when it came to emotional wounds, she couldn't even hold herself. Catra was, _is _a mess, one that needs help, that doesn't like to be alone.

Adora knows that and she loves it, for all the bad that something like that implies.

Because it lets her see the side of Catra that no one has ever seen except her. The little girl that´s still inside the great warrior. The child that beg for cuddles, the one that doesn't want to be alone, the one that search for touch in the most stupid and ridiculous ways, the one that likes to put her ear next to her heart to make sure it's beating and that the time they spend together out of the view of everyone else that it's not a dream nor an illusion.

The Catra that looks at her like she is the most beautiful thing in the world

Because Adora knows she has flaws. She can't stand other people thinking she can't do things, she is too stubborn to accept help in the first call, she can't accept when she´s wrong and a lot of other things. Her paranoia, her need of control, the fact that she´s most likely to kill someone trying to help her that accept said help.

She is also a mess, but she is ok with that because she has Catra with her

**_They can be a mess together._**

And that is all Adora ever wanted, to be able to stay beside Catra, no matter what.

But things like those are lost in her memories when she pulls the sword out.

Being She-ra is probably the most stimulating and terrifying thing in her life. In one second she passes from being a complete and utter mess to be some kind of hero, she gets to meet some incredible people that, even if they have their problems, they fight to master them and be better persons. She starts to change, and that makes her happy.

But it doesn't make Catra Happy.

In some way, Adora knows she is destroying everything she ever fight for (not for the hoard, but for her life) She always fought for being a mess, always in the spot of light, letting her flaws be what pushes her forward, Catra right beside her, it was comforting…

But the life as She-ra… it was simply amazing.

Like a free falling without a net, it was adrenaline, friendship in ways she never imagine was possible, and people who cared about her unconditionally, it was some serious shit to her life to have this incredible change, that made her want to change too.

She forgot about what she wanted before.

The war, the fight against all she ever knew wasn't easy, the treason, the lost, the pain, everything made her stronger, faster, kinder, more of a hero that she ever could have thought she would be…

**_But in the end, she was empty._**

She didn't regret fighting for the people of Etheria, she didn't regret the sacrifices she made to keep them safe, she couldn't imagine changing a single thing from her past…

Well, maybe one.

She wished she took Catra with her.

Catra was, at the end, all she ever wanted, but she didn't want to be a mess anymore, she wanted Catra to be with her, but not feeling like they should be bad or mean or… whatever people considered wrong. She wanted a better version of herself to be _with_ a better version of Catra. She wanted the cuddles, the stories, the laughs, the meals, the eyes, the kisses, the hand holding hers.

**_Adora wanted her Catra back_**

So when all was over, when "Supremo" was defeated, when Etheria was in peace when all was said and done, and people were starting to heal, she wanted the same.

But the people resent Catra, no matter how much she has done in the end for the right side.

They couldn´t be together again. And Catra seemed to be fine with that, she gave up, even when Adora did it before, Catra always wanted to at least hope for her to come back. She knew that much, it was always in her eyes, that look that both of them had when they thought about each other… Catra let all go.

**_But she couldn't... she wouldn't_**

So here she was, laying in a bed that wasn't hers, in the middle of nowhere, lost after her space ship stopped in a place she was sure nobody could ever come without risking their lives, and that nobody could leave under the same circumstances.

"Glimmer is going to kill me…", she mutter, moving her right arm to cover her eyes, "Bow is going to make a lovely funeral… and Entrapta is going to ask for my body to experiment…"

"Last one is the most likely" answered the other person with her in that situation.

Adora moved her arm, looking lazily to the place where the voice came from.

Catra was with her, more like _on top of her_, clothes here everywhere except in them, and the single blanket covers to little. Adora feels the blush creep its way to her cheeks seeing her companion that way, and the memories of their little argument that ended up in _this situation_ flashing back into her mind.

"Fuck you…" she mutters, looking away.

"Aw, but you already did" Catra mocks her, "quite well if I may add".

"You may" Adora replies, letting that boost her ego a little, just a little.

They return to the silence, Catra is using her left arm as a pillow, and the purrs are making her relax (much to her amusing), the vibration let her muscles feel a little numb, and she can´t hold back a sigh of pleasure when the other girl moves her hand over the scars in her shoulders.

She needs to be more careful for fuck sake.

"What's going to happen now?" Catra asks.

And Adora can't answer. Glimmer is not going to let this pass, she can´t just forgive Catra for what she has done to Etheria and its people. It's not like Scorpia, Catra didn't change for the sake of the people, she changed to be alive, to fight another day. And there's still people who she hurt directly, people who can't forgive her…

**_But Adora can't live without Catra_**

So she doesn't know what to do, _again_.

It's the story of her life. Who was she kidding? She´s still a mess, still a control maniac, still with critical paranoia, still with anger management, still with bad impulse control; still unable to fight for what´s right and instead _dying _for what she wants to believe is right. Because she wants to believe that saving Catra is somehow the right thing to do, and not just her selfish desire of having her because she can't be without her a single day more.

**_She is still the same old Adora._**

"I don't know…" she responds, looking in Catras direction again.

The feline smiles, just a little, before pulling herself a little up, and kissing her, and uses her tail to circulate her hips.

"We´ll figure out something…" Catra assures her in her lips, "we are both parts of a hole idiot anyway".

"Can't deny that" she says, making both of them laugh.

"Thank you…" Catra whispers, looking into her eyes with the same love and passion she always had when they were younger and naïve; is the look of adoration that she missed so bad. "Thank you for coming back for me…"

"From now on… I'm _always _coming back for you" she responds, cupping her cheek in her hand.

Adora doesn´t know what she is going to do, she doesn´t even have help this time, and she needs to beg Glimmer forgiveness. But she's not letting her Catra go…

**_Not ever again._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Wow… ok, first fanfiction of an LGTB pairing EVER._**

**_People, this was so fucking weird, just because I didn't have this type of… idea while starting this fic. Sorry for the language._**

**_The thing is, Catra and Adora are so… beautiful to me. I got a pair of friends that resemble them so much and I just love the background… it's so much. So I wanted to give something to this fandom that is kinda the only group of persons that understand me and my obsession with them. Anyway, the next season is a long way from here (I, really, really hope I'm wrong about that) and I just needed to let this out._**

**_As I always do, please, if you found something to advise me about, do it, I need the feedback more than you think, English isn't my mother language, and writing like this is incredibly difficult, so if you may tell me the thing I did wrong, I'll really appreciate._**

**_That would be all, Yuichiro out, peace~ :3_**


End file.
